Many children find enjoyment and entertainment with the use of toy vehicles and tracks for such vehicles. Many of the current tracks have solid pieces that can be put together to form a track having a single configuration. There are other tracks in existence that enable the user to have some flexibility in the arrangement of the track pieces. Still other tracks exist that utilize flexible track pieces that can be bent to a certain degree to provide more flexibility in the track configuration created using the track pieces. However, tracks of this type are typically complicated to set up, which can result in frustration to a child attempting to build the track herself. Thus, a need exists for a toy vehicle track and track sections for use in building the toy vehicle track that are simple to manufacture and easy to put together to build the track while still enabling adequate flexibility in the end-result track configuration.